deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Link vs Wander
Link, the time-traveling hero who defeated Demise, and saved the the world and Zelda, vs Wander, the young man who went on a quest to ressurect Mono, killing 16 massive colossi in the proccess! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Link Accomplishments: Link has many accomplishments. He defeated the demon lord Ghirahim three times, and other massive creatures such as abyssal leviathan, Tentalus, the windfi- sky guardian, Levias, and of course the Demon King and ancestor of ganondorf, Demise. Wander Accomplishments: Wander slew sixteen massive collosi single-handedly, and gets extra points for the tenth colossus, Dirge (Anyone who has played knows why). Overall, I vote Wander. While Link has better equipment, beating those colossi, well, the things were far bigger than anything Link fought, except maybe Levias. The bemas of light are great for stunning link, and seriously, Wander is an unbelievable archer. He can hit the eye of a giant snake from horseback, while being chased at a very fast pace by said snake. Battle Wander is standing in the temple of worship, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for Dormin's instructions. "You task is almost complete." The demon says, "You have but one task that remains. Your next opponent is a man. He wanders the fields, fighting off evil incarnate." Wander nods, and calls his horse. He leaps on Agro, and rides toward Hyrule. In Hyrule: Link is sitting with zelda and groose, at the edge of a pool on the surface. As he sits, an arrow whizzes by his head, splashing into the water. He grabs his tools, and turns toward the direction of the shot. In the distance, wander rides toward his opponent. Link gestures with his head, and Groose and Zelda leave. He aims his bow, and fires at Wander, but that arrow misses as well. Link jumps onto Epona, and rides toward Wander. They both fire arrows, and Link misses, but Wander's arrow grazes link's face. Link gritts his teeth and fires a hookshot at wander, and it stabs him in the arm. Link pulls himself and Wander off of their respective horses. Wander takes out his sword and shines the beams of light at Link's face. Wander then fires an arrow, which pierces Link in the chest. Link groans in agony and falls over. As he bleeds onto into the dirt, he breaks off the arrow, and gets a red potion from his bag, drinking it. Filled with renewed strength as the wound dissapears, Link gets back, and sees wander running toward him. Link takes out the master sword, and Wander the sword of the ancients. Both warriors remount their horses and ride toward each other. Their blades clash, and sparks fly. As the two warriors turn around, while Wander gallops toward Link, Link draws an arrow. Wander raises his sword and beams of light strike the warrior in the face. Link drops his weapon to shield his face, and falls off of his horse. He hurriedly grabs his sword and shield, just in time to block Wander's downward slash. Link kicks wander away and springs to his feet, slashing at Wander. Wander rolls away, and the two duel. After about a minute of swordplay, Link gets the upper hand bashes wander in the face with his shield. Wander runs back and calls for Agro, who he mounts. Lnik turns to run for Epona, but isn't quick enough. Wander rides toward the hero of time, leaps off his horse, and plunges his sword into Link's back. Link falls to the ground, the sword nailing him to the floor, as Wander withdraws his weapon and turns to leave, black energy tentacles come out of Link and pierce Wander's body. Wander is teleported to the shrine of worship. He opens his eyes, and looks at Mono, only to find her stll laying dead on the stone. He hears footsteps, and sees Lord Emon and his elite guard in the doorway, as Dormin reaches from the cieling and possesses him. Lord Emon and his men shoot and stab Wander, and he falls, but Dromin continues to possess him. Lord Emon runs to where Mono is and grabs the ancient sword, raising it high. A vortex opens in the back of the temple, and Wander is sucked toward it. He reahces out to the dead Mono, as he is sucked away with Dormin. Winner: Wander... I guess. Category:Blog posts